custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Pony Friends (1990, SuperMalechi's version)
Stop, Look and Be Safe! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on December 14, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that. On March 5, 2008, It was later re-released under a dfferent title, "Let's Be Safe with Barney!". The Story Plot BJ arrives at the school playground and shows Barney and his friends his brand-new stop sign since he's dressed up as a crossing guard. The gang learn all about safety in this home video. Robert learns not to push other people on the playground. The gang also learn about crossing streets like stop at the corner, stop, look and listen for cars and trucks, and always hold hands with a grown-up. While Robert and Shawn play on the playground, BJ shows Tosha and Hannah how to make toys for Hannah's new parrot. Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Shawn *Tosha *Victoria (Cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #BINGO (Preformed by Hannah, Shawn, Tosha and Victoria) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Shawn and Tosha) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Shawn and Tosha) #Try and Try Again (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Shawn and Tosha) #When We Walk Across the Street (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Shawn and Tosha) #Here, Kitty, Kitty (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #The Stranger Song (Preformed by Robert and Shawn) #The Barney Bag (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #The Wheels on the Bus (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #Riding in the Car (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Shawn and Tosha) #Friends are Forever (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Shawn and Tosha) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Shawn and Tosha) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also hneard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Kids For Character: Choice Counts". *The Season 4 I Love You is used. *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", except it was mixed with a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *When BJ arrives with his stop sign and says "Alright, everyone! Stop! Go!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi guys! Hi Barney!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". And a little long hair. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Easy Breezy Day!". And a short hair. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". And a short hair. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "I Can Be A Firefighter". And a little long hair. *Victoria wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. And a pony tail. Quotes Quotes 1 *(music to BINGO ends) *Barney: (comes to life) And Bingo is his name-o! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there everybody! Hi, Victoria! *BJ: (arrives with a stop sign, dressed like a crossing guard) Alright, everyone! Stop! Go! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! *BJ: Hi guys! Hi Barney! *Barney: Oh, BJ, I like your brand new stop sign, and your crossing guard uniform. They are super-dee-duper neat! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Victoria: I like it too. I gotta go home. Bye! *Barney, BJ & Kids: Bye Victoria! Quotes 2 Quotes 3 *(after "Castles So High", they hear Robert's roaring sound) *Barney: What's that sound? *BJ: I must be... *Robert: (still roaring, pushes Shawn) ROAAARR! *Shawn: Whoa, Robert! Why did you do that?! *BJ: It's Robert! *Robert: Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to push you.